Love Game
by Lullyra
Summary: La tour de Stark était grande, très grande, aussi se retrouver à deux dans la même pièce était rare quand ce n'était pas volontaire. Ainsi, Loki avait l'intime conviction que si Tony finissait toujours par atterrir à ses côtés, ce n'était pas un hasard...


Disclaimer : Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, dans le cas contraire je puis vous assurer que leur logo aurait été une marmotte. Bref, ils sont la propriété de Marvel qu'on remercie chaudement, merci Marvel !

Pairing : Tony/Loki

Note de l'auteur : Mon premier IronFrost, parce que j'adore ce couple et que je voulais faire un ptit truc dessus. Fin alternative où Loki ne retourne pas sur Asgard et où il reste avec les Avengers.

* * *

La tour de Stark était grande, très grande, aussi se retrouver à deux dans la même pièce était rare quand ce n'était pas volontaire. Ainsi, Loki avait l'intime conviction que si Tony finissait toujours par atterrir à ses côtés, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et pour ce dieu qui affectionnait la solitude, et redoutait encore les Avengers, c'était un fait particulièrement horripilant.

Cependant, Tony ne cherchait pas à discuter. Et ça rendait le jotun encore plus nerveux. Se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un « ennemi » (bien que le terme soit en réalité excessif) sans savoir ce qu'il pensait, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et l'intriguait aussi, mine de rien. N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, tout reclus dans la tour qu'il était, il se promit de découvrir la motivation de Stark.

oOooOo

Loki lisait comme à son habitude un livre dans la bibliothèque quand Tony entra dans la pièce.

Cette bibliothèque avait été créé après l'arrivé de Loki. Avant, le milliardaire ne lisait que des livres sur tablette, une telle pièce n'avait donc aucune utilité pour lui. Mais il avait remarqué l'attirance du dieu pour les livres au support papier, alors il avait aménagé une vrai bibliothèque. Loki avait été particulièrement touché par ce cadeau, et il avait voulu remercier le scientifique. Mais une fois l'occasion arrivé, il n'avait pas trouvé les mots, peu à l'aise quand il s'agissait de transmettre quelque chose de personnel. Il s'était contenté de regarder Tony, se tordant les mains, gêné pour la première fois de sa vie depuis longtemps. Tony avait sourit. Il comprenait. Alors il lui avait dit « de rien » et il était parti. Loki s'était senti bien depuis la première fois depuis encore plus longtemps.

Et ils se retrouvaient là, tous les deux dans cette pièce où personne d'autre ne venait. Tony s'affairait sur une feuille de papier, il semblait écrire. Et bientôt, Loki ne put continuer à lire son livre. La présence du scientifique le déconcentrait, et ce que faisait ce-dernier piquait sa curiosité. N'y tenant plus, c'est lui qui commença à parler.

« - Tu fais quoi ? »

Tony, relevant la tête, croisa le regard du dieu. Celui-ci semblait vraiment intrigué. Tony agita sa feuille en souriant et déclara.

« - Je calcule des comptabilités amoureuses ! »

Loki fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce que le milliardaire voulait dire. Il comprenait ses mots séparés, mais mis ensembles, le sens lui devenait complètement étranger. Devant sa mine interloquée, Tony s'expliqua.

« - Je prends les prénoms de deux personnes, et en fonction de leurs prénoms je peux calculer le pourcentage de comptabilité amoureuse qu'ils ont ensembles.

- Comptabilité amoureuse ?

- Oui, s'ils vont bien ensembles, en tant que couple.

- C'est de la magie ? Une sorte de sort divinatoire ? »

Tony s'esclaffa.

« - Bien sûr que non, pour tout te dire ça ne marche pas en vrai. Enfin certains y croient, mais pas moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

- C'est amusant. »

Loki réfléchit, puis sembla arriver à une conclusion dans ses pensées.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'amusant. »

Tony pointa son stylo vers le dieu.

« - Tu vas m'aider à trouver des couples et tu vas voir que c'est amusant.

- Des couples ? Comment veux-tu que je « trouve des couples » ? »

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules.

« - Ça peut être n'importe qui, dis les prénoms de deux personnes que tu connais. Par exemple Clint et Natasha. »

Loki repensa à la férocité de la rousse.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que l'agent Romanoff apprécie qu'on fasse ça.

- Ce qui se passe dans cette bibliothèque reste dans cette bibliothèque ! Et ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

Le dieu de la malice finit par renoncer à l'idée de retourner lire son livre tranquillement, et il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Tony sourit et écrivit les deux noms sur la feuille. Il nota ensuite des chiffres en dessous, les additionna de plus en plus, et finit par arriver à un nombre à deux chiffres. Il soupira.

« - 12% Pas terrible. Natasha devrait peut-être refaire sa vie avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Laisse la tranquille Stark.

- Jaloux ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré mais ne répondit pas. Tony quant à lui, était déjà reparti sur autre chose.

« - D'ailleurs on va voir Natasha et moi. Alors… 65% ! C'est déjà mieux quand même !

- Et elle a combien avec Bruce ?

- Voyons… 12% aussi. Son destin est de finir dans mes bras.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu n'y croyais pas ?

- On s'amuse Loki, ce n'est pas une situation sérieuse.

- Oh, je vois.

- D'autres propositions ? Ah attends je sais, on va voir Bruce et moi d'ailleurs. »

Tony retourna à ses calculs et finit par arborer un sourire triomphant.

« - 81% ! Qui dit mieux ?

- Hm… Toi et Steve.

- Alors… 54% Peu concluant. On va voir toi et Natasha.

- Mais je ne suis pas attiré par l'agent Romanoff.

- C'est un détail sans importance, rappelle toi qu'on s'amuse. Bon, voyons ça…92% ! Félicitations mon vieux.

- J'ai rien demandé moi ! Tu m'apprends à faire ça ?

- Ok ! C'est très simple. »

Il approcha la feuille de Loki et commença les explications.

« - D'abord tu prends les deux prénoms. On va dire Thor et Steve dans notre exemple. Tu les écris côte à côte sans espaces (THORSTEVE). Ensuite, tu vois que la première lettre est T. Tu comptes le nombre de T au total dans les deux prénoms. Il y en a 2. Tu écris un 2 sous le premier T et un 0 sous l'autre. La seconde lettre est H. Il n'y en a qu'un, tu écris un 1 en dessous de H. Tu fais ça pour toutes les lettres. On a donc 211110210. Ensuite, tu additionnes les chiffres deux par deux. 2 et 1. 1 et 1, etc… On arrive à 3213. Tu additionnes encore. A la fin, il ne reste que deux chiffres, ça te donne le pourcentage. Dans ce cas là, c'est 54%. Compris ?

- Je crois que oui. Je vais essayer. Des idées de prénoms ?

- Tony et Loki ? »

Le dieu hocha la tête et se mit à écrire. Il finit par poser le stylo, et ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

« - 52% C'est moyen.

- Ouais. J'ai même eu plus avec ce gros nigaud de Steve. »

Loki soupira, puis pensa à quelque chose.

« - Je peux mettre Anthony ? »

Tony, surpris, demanda.

« - Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle comme ça ? »

Loki ne répondit pas. Tony finit par hausser les épaules.

« - D'accord, essaye. »

Le dieu de la malice retint un sourire et recommença à calculer. Triomphant, il agita la feuille sous le nez de Tony.

« - 92% ! »

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire attendri face à la joie du jotun.

« - Content que ça te fasse autant plaisir. »

Loki réalisa alors qu'il s'était bien trop laissé aller. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et reposa la feuille sur la table. Inconsciemment, il s'était senti heureux grâce à Tony, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Les sentiments. Ça lui semblait toujours être des faiblesses dont il devait se détacher. Bien plus qu'une question de fierté, c'était une histoire de survie pour lui.

Il n'avait connu que le mépris, la haine, la peur, malgré les efforts de Thor pour qu'il aille mieux. L'amour ou l'amitié étaient pour lui synonyme de trahison.

Devant son brusque changement d'attitude, Tony lança un soupire fatigué.

« - Ça y'est ? Tu t'es remis en mode « chaton sauvage qui sort les griffes dès qu'on l'approche » ? »

Loki s'offusqua de la comparaison qui lui parut ridicule.

« - Je ne suis pas un chaton !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je vois très bien ce qui ce passe avec toi, tu t'imagines que tu es très bien tout seul, parce que c'est plus simple de se lamenter dans son coin que d'affronter la vie. »

Loki regarda Tony fixement en réfléchissant à ce que ce dernier venait de dire. Ça semblait simple dit comme ça. Tony se radoucit et continua.

« - Le fait est que tu as peur. »

Le dieu baissa les yeux. Evidement qu'il avait peur. Toute sa vie il avait vécu dans la peur des autres.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de nous. »

C'est vrai que depuis que la guerre était finie, les Avengers ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Thor avait défendu le cas de son frère, il avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'il s'était passé. Tony s'était bien entendu rallié à lui, et tous deux avaient réussi à faire passer Loki pour la simple victime d'une précédente guerre. Entre Asgard et Jotunheim, quand Odin l'avait pris à sa terre natale.

Bien sûr, l'humanité au sens large n'allait pas pardonner les morts qu'il avait causés. Il faisait profil bas, et les Avengers attendaient le moment où il serait prêt à agir pour se racheter.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi… »

Loki releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Tony. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tony secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Réfléchis-y. »

Il sortit, laissant la feuille devant Loki. Ce dernier regarda le 92% qu'il y avait entre lui et Tony. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien y croire.

oOooOo

Quelques jours passèrent ensuite, normalement, mais Tony ne se retrouvait plus dans la même pièce que Loki. Ils se frôlaient dans les couloirs, se croisaient sans se parler… Et Loki réfléchissait à s'en griller les neurones. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il se sentait aussi seul qu'avant son arrivé dans la tour.

Et un jour, il se rappela de quelque chose. Il avait toujours Thor.

Sa relation avec son frère était plus détendue maintenant, mais ils arrivaient au moins à se parler. Maladroitement certes, mais c'était un début. Ils se pardonnaient mutuellement les coups. Thor souhaitait réellement retrouver son petit frère, comme avant. Et Loki s'en réjouissait au fond de lui.

C'est la réaction de Thor d'abord qu'il avait redouté en restant ici avec lui. Mais le dieu de la foudre s'était montré compréhensif. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, Thor avait simplement pris Loki dans ses bras. Et le plus jeune dieu lui avait alors rendu son étreinte de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte et ne se mette à le rejeter.

Depuis, ils discutaient de temps en temps, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver leur relation d'avant tout ça.

Loki retrouva son frère dans la cuisine. Thor était aux prises avec une recette compliquée. Etonnement, le dieu de la foudre s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, art considéré comme indigne des dieux sur Asgard. D'ailleurs, Tony disait toujours que c'était jour de fête quand Thor faisait ses fameuses thor-tillas. Le dieu blond remarqua son frère. Il sourit.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il mon frère ? »

Loki chercha ses mots un instant, gêné de parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

« - J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

- Je t'écoute. »

Le dieu de la malice expliqua la situation, et Thor l'écouta avec attention. Loki finit son récit, et demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Tu te poses trop de questions.

- Typique de toi comme réponse ça, répondit Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu insinues. »

Loki prit un air innocent et Thor secoua la tête en rigolant. Il reprit.

« - Plus sérieusement, quand on te tend une boîte de chocolats, ils ne sont pas forcément empoisonnés. Fais confiance à ce que te dis ton cœur pour une fois, laisse toi ailler.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de réfléchir autant que tu le fais sur tout.

- Je dois prendre exemple sur toi ?

- Loki, toi et tes insinuations… »

Le dieu de la malice s'enfuit en riant avant que son frère ne lui jette de la farine dessus. Il reprit son calme. « Ce que disait son cœur » ça semblait facile dit comme ça.

Peut-être que c'était ça le nœud du problème.

Qu'est-ce que lui disait son cœur ?

Il réfléchit (parce que peu importe ce que disait Thor, lui avait besoin de la réflexion pour se rassurer).

La présence de Tony l'apaisait, ça ne faisait aucun doute maintenant. Car tant qu'il n'était plus avec lui, il s'était senti nerveux. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il l'aimait bien.

Et il y avait eut le 52%. 52%, ça pourrait être considéré comme une simple amitié. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était de la déception. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il espérait plus.

Enfin, ils étaient tombés sur le 92%. Et il s'était senti heureux. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il…

Loki réalisa.

Ça voulait donc dire qu'il l'aimait.

oOooOo

Tony était occupé à réparer une armure dans son atelier. Un précédent combat avait failli lui coûter son bras, il avait encore un peu mal. C'est Loki qui l'avait soigné. Steve avait alors dit que la magie n'était pas forcément mauvaise, mais qu'elle dépendait de l'utilisation. Il parlait au nom de tous. Sous entendu, Loki n'était pas forcément mauvais. Le dieu avait sourit, puis s'était éclipsé.

Tony ne le voyait plus beaucoup en ce moment, et il devait bien avouer que ça l'attristait. Mais il était plutôt confiant. Loki n'était pas seul, et le milliardaire savait que celui-ci commençait à s'en rendre compte.

D'ailleurs, le dieu finit par entrer. Tony n'arrêta pas de travailler. Il attendit que Loki prenne la parole. Ce dernier accumulait tous les tics nerveux possibles et inimaginables, qui montrait bien son stress. Après un silence, il parla enfin.

« - Thor m'a dit que quand on me donnait des chocolats, ils n'allaient pas toujours me tuer. »

Tony se tourna vers Loki, surpris par cette phrase. En regardant le sol fixement, car incapable de soutenir le regard du milliardaire, Loki continua.

« - Je… Je crois que je veux bien essayer de goûter ces chocolats… »

Il se disait mentalement que c'était probablement la déclaration la plus idiote que Tony n'ai jamais entendu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci éclata de rire. Loki ferma les yeux, en souhaitant plus que tout disparaitre. Mais il sentie qu'on le forçait à relever la tête. Il entendit la voix de Tony, et il y avait dans cette voix plus de douceur et de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu.

« - Ouvre les yeux Loki. »

Le dieu de la malice ouvrit timidement les yeux. Il fut aussitôt happer par le regard de Tony, et il y avait dans ce regard autant de tendresse que dans sa voix. Il y voyait de l'amour, et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Il y eut un silence. Loki criait intérieurement tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres parce qu'ils devenaient inutiles. Les mots devenaient un regard. Les mots devenaient ses lèvres, justement, qui se rapprochèrent. Les mots devenaient un baiser.

Et ce baiser était doux, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la douceur des chocolats. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir. Il aimait Tony, et Tony l'aimait. C'était simple. Et tout passait par ce baiser.

Puis il fallut se séparer. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils pouvaient recommencer autant qu'ils le voulaient.

oOooOo

Maintenant quand ils s'effleuraient dans un couloir, ce n'était plus pareil. Ce n'était pas un hasard. C'était délicat et ça les faisait sourire.

Quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, c'était quelque chose de normal. Être séparés ne l'était pas.

Ils allaient peut-être finir par y croire, aux calculs de comptabilité amoureuse…

* * *

Voilà voilà, vous avez même le droit à la méthode de calcul ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à reviewez pour me donner votre avis, pis ça fait toujours plaisir.

PS : J'ai pas résister au jeu de mot pourri sur "Thor", désolé XD


End file.
